1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature detecting apparatus used in detection of temperature of various places and an automobile incorporating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the automobile, it has been attempted to purify emissions by installing an emission purifying system in the emission route including a catalytic purifying apparatus. To optimize the performance of the catalytic purifying apparatus to the maximum extent, it is necessary to detect the emission temperature in the emission route by a temperature detecting apparatus (or device).
A conventional temperature detecting device comprises, as shown in FIG. 19 through FIG. 23, a metal pipe 26, two, first and second, metal wires 27 accommodated in the metal pipe 26, at least one end being projected from one end of the metal pipe 26, an insulator 28 for keeping an electric insulation of the metal pipe 26 and the first and second metal wires 27 inside the metal pipe 26, a columnar temperature detecting element 29 provided between ends of the first and second metal wires 27 projecting out of one end of the metal pipe 26, and a metal cap 30 fitted to one end of the metal pipe 26 so as to cover this temperature detecting element 29.
The temperature detecting element 29 is known to be most sensitive to temperature in the portion between the first and second metal wires 27. In such conventional construction, however, since the columnar temperature detecting element 29 is disposed coaxially in the cylindrical metal cap 30, the portion between the first and second metal wires 27 of the temperature detecting element 29 is at a position remote from the outer side of the metal cap 30, and the sensing of heat transmitted from the outer side of the metal cap 30 was dull (or inexact), and the heat response characteristic was poor.